Realizations and Revelations
by NERDette777
Summary: Aerith is back and Cloud is happy now or at least that is what Tifa thinks. She'll soon realize that not all heroine needs a hero. Lots of angst in between. Post AC, Cloti, Clerith and a bit of Zerith in later chaps. Somewhat AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first FFVII fanfic story. It's been 3 years since I wrote anything on this site and oh boy thanks to Tifa Lockhart. She inspired me to clear the clutter off my head and start dusting of my keyboard. *cracking knuckles* This story is dedicated to Tifa fans out there who thinks she deserves better than being with Cloud. hahahah! I just wrote this in 15 minutes tops so don't expect perfection.**

 **This is story has lots of angst so bare with me but expect a happy Cloti ending. Enjoy!**

Cloud was bustling his way trying to get through the walls. Panting heavily, he pushed the closed door of an old ruin church as if it's the last time he will ever do it. His steps where haltered by a bright light from above descending towards him as he shielded his eye from the brightness of it. He didn't know how it happened but of all of a sudden, he found Aerith in his arms looking lifeless but breathing. Her head falling back on his right arm as he shifted it towards his chest to see her face looking as beautiful as ever.

"Aerith?" He breathes her name like it's the first time he saw her again. Her red hair hasn't change a bit. Her skin as flawless as ever and her flowery scent that is so like her is just the same. How he missed her for the past 4 months after getting cured of Geostigma. That was the last time he was with her and by then he realized he longed for her so much.

He thought he was over his guilt, he thought he was okay by now but as the months went by he knew he needed to see her, be with her again even for just a single moment.

"Mmm". The flower girl slowly stirred and opened her eyes as for the first time she was being brought back to life.

Warm green hazel eyes met cerulean eyes and longing emotions can no longer be hidden as two smiles light up each other faces.

"You're back now" Cloud whispers as he hugged her head tightly closer to his chest burying his head to her neck. His heart beating faster holding her as if afraid to let her go.

"I am and I missed you". She murmurs while lifting her left arm as she brushes her finger tips to his jaw up to his lower neck feeling the heat. She needs him, she needs to know that she was alive again to make him realize the words and feelings that were left unsaid between them.

She knows that he has not realize it yet and he needed to show him what he has been missing all along even if it means for her coming back again to his life.

They stayed like that for awhile as if all those years of being separated had led them to this very moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, ruby sad and blurry eyes are silently observing through the doors of the old ruin church. A small melancholy smile grazes her lips as the back of her hand wipes the lonely tear that escape her eye. She tried to hold it as long as she can but it slipped through as if escaping the hurt she has within. She painfully swallowed a sob as her right hand holds tight to her chest trying to numb the hurt by the sight of her friend's reunion. She composes herself and sigh heavily knowing he's happy now after, all this is what she wants for him.

Tifa Lockhart knew what she was getting into when he agreed to help Cloud bring Aerith back to life. She's his best friend after all, both of them are and she can't hold anything to Aerith. She sacrificed her life and saved the world twice even saving Cloud so he's still here living with her. Yeah physically with her but emotionally a miles away far from her.

 _After he's been cured of Geogstigma, you thought he'll finally stay with you and the children? You thought he would have the time to finally notice you after all these years?_ She laugh at the absurdity of her presumption as the little voice back in her head try to talk some sense into her. Sometimes, talking to yourself is the best thing to see things in perspective even if it makes you a fool. After all, all she have is herself and she needs to stay strong not just for herself but the children. No, she does not need a hero that's for sure. She does not need Cloud in her life but she wants him and that's made all the difference between her and Aerith.

Aerith always seem to need a protector or a hero of some sort and Cloud was that one for her. But Tifa, no she was done playing the damsel in distress long before. She loves Cloud just who he is, the boy in the neighborhood she grew up with. Sure she did once forced him to be her knight in shining armor if she ever be in a bind but isn't what every little girls dream until reality throws them under the bus?

"They're happy now. That's what is important right?". Convincing herself that this is what is best for the three of them.

"But will you be okay Tifa?" Her little ninja friend walks closer behind her as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I have to be". She smiled with hurting eyes evident on her gaze as she turn around and look at her ninja friend. "Thanks Yuffie for helping us".

"Prff! Helping "US" more like helping only Cloud." The little ninja sarcastically said. " Now, don't get me wrong. I love Aerith and of course it's good to have her back but Tifa, you can't just give up like that on him. Okay, I know that chocobo head is a pain in the neck and oblivious to everything but I know he cares for you and you for him. Maybe you see things differently, but I know he has feeling for you even a blind man can see duh, he just does not know it yet. You better fight for it you know. It's not like they're married yet for Gaia's sake!".

Sometimes, her little ninja friend can be overtly optimistic and she wish she has that kind of optimism too. "I know. But you're not the one who is with him all the time, seeing him so distant and lost, hearing him calling Aerith's name as he sleep. No you, you are not there Yuffie." She said with a pause. She shook her head and sadly continues. " And even if he cares for me I don't think I can compete with Aerith. She's my friend and I know she loves Cloud too. That's something I can't do to both of them."

"Even if you are miserable?" The ninja had to make her question her statement. Tifa can be so good to be true. _Yeah like hell, sometimes her goodness is just too much. Cloud does not know what he's missing._

"No, I am happy for them. I don't feel miserable Yuffie." As Tifa hold her friends hand and inhales deeply to calm herself. "We should go now. Give them their moment." She said as she urges her friend to leave the church.

Yuffie unconvincingly follows Tifa shaking her head as she tries to process everything. "What are you gonna do now? What about the kids? Are Cloud and Aerith going to stay in that one roof with you? Can you take that?" Gaia, Tifa think. Yuffie screams inwardly. She wants to scold her friend sometimes for being too nice.

Yuffie's words hit Tifa with a stark realization of things she has do deal with. She thought that the pain would be over after having to see Cloud being happy but no, she has to face the aftermath of what's to come. Cloud moving with Aerith, Cloud leaving her and the kids, Cloud and Aeirth getting married. And her? She does not know yet but she knows she's tough for this. She'll move on of course ... as if she have any other choice...

"I don't know yet". She replies heavily to her ninja friend. "But I can assure you I'll be alright. I guess it's time to move on and find my own happiness Yuff." She squeezed her friend's hand lightly and smiled as they slowly walk back into the bar.

On that day, Tifa Lockhart walked forward to her future strong as ever forgetting the painful memories she had with him but only carrying the good ones. She's finally letting go and moving on.

* * *

His boots are worn out, his black leather jacket and helmet thick with dust. The road ahead becomes all grey blurry as his sweaty gloves try to wipe out his dusty goggles. He's been driving for 4 hours and he looks exhausted under the blaring heat of the sun. The heat is just too much today and he needs a stop to rest. He's throat is parched from the long drive but it's all gonna be worth it right. He's going to visit an old friend. Last time he heard, she's running a bar in Midgar. After all, they've ended in good terms when they both chose different paths as they left Nibelheim years ago.. It would be good to see her once again.

A warm content smile formed in his lips as he saw the sign of 7th Heaven indicating his long journey has finally come to an end.

 _To be continued ...who's that guy?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** ; **It's 3am and I am sleep writing. This is fresh rough draft and the hell I care with the spelling... English is not my first language so bare with me.**

 **Warning: Lots of angsts here...I'll try to make it up in the next chapter besides I just write for fun so why not make worth my while...**

 **I don't own FFVII or I else I would have made Tifa Lockhart the major lead character in the game...**

A month has passed since Cloud and Aerith were reunited. It's been one month since he left 7th heaven and officially moved in with Aerith at her church. It was absolutely not an easy task breaking the news to the kids during their dinner about him eventually leaving for good. It broke Marlene and Denzel's heart more than Tifa's. She was too strong for this and ironically, she has gotten used to Cloud breaking her heart every time. It is just unfair that she cannot hate him for his sheer ignorance. However, it took all her efforts explaining the situation to the kids knowing Cloud can only reason himself with nothing but his brooding. Aerith was more than eager to help which made things a bit easier and the fact that the kids seem to understand their strange situation even with their young age. The only thing that hurt Tifa deeply was knowing that Marlene and Denzel loved and adored Cloud despite him not being there for them all the time and now she has the responsibility to fill the void he left.

Looking into the corner table of the bar where Cloud normally sits, a dawn of new realization hit her that Cloud or with no Cloud their family may have never been real in the first place.

1 month earlier….

Tifa woke up to the sound of ruckus that echoed downstairs coming from the bar. It is barely just past 8 of Saturday morning and the kids normally are not this up early on weekends. Tifa as well enjoys the extra sleep she could get before the bar opens in around ten but today, her head was incredibly throbbing from getting only 3 hours of sleep. After Yuffie and her went back to the bar late at night yesterday, the kids started to ask endless questions of where Cloud is and when is he coming back. She only told them half the truth about his long deliveries that would derail him for days. She still holds that little hope that somehow Cloud at least has the decency to come back to say goodbye to them.

Loud small bangs of metal on the floor prompted Tifa to eventually get up and check the commotion in the bar. She grabbed her blue silk robe draped in one of her desk chairs as she wraps it tightly around her body while scurrying down the stairwell. She paused in the middle of the steps when she heard familiar giggles of laughter from the kids and as well as a hushing sounds from seemingly two adults.

"You are going to wake Tifa up with that". A deep male husky voice can be heard from one of the adults that she instantly recognizes who.

"Oops! I know, I know, I know. Sorry. Wouldn't that be good though so I can finally see her?" Replied by one of the adults who Tifa knew could only be Aerith.

"Good Morning Tifa!" Marlene happily greets her as she walks slowly down the steps. "Look! Cloud is here and we have a visitor." The young girl motions her arm towards Aerith.

A warm smile grazes Tifa's lips as the green eyed flower girl drops the pan she was holding and rushed towards her for a long embrace.

"Tifa!" Aerith joyously exclaimed.

"Aerith" Hugging her back tightly.

The red hair beauty slowly distanced herself while never letting go of her arms. "Now, where were you yesterday?" Her eyebrows knitted together with a questioning look.

"I went looking for you after Cloud told me what you and Yuffie did. Silly you, you disappeared again. Are you trying to avoid me? I assure you I am not a ghost" Aerith chuckles feigning hurt.

"Why didn't you stay?" Cloud stoically asked. His eyes narrowly looking into to Tifa's.

Tifa was taken aback by his forwardness. _Seriously Cloud? Why didn't I stay? It's the best you can come up with?_ Tifa shook her head and shifted to face him. "I…..I needed to get back for Marlene and Denzel." She smiled at the two kids sitting on the chair waiting patiently for their food. "Besides I knew you two needed some alone time" She winks at Aerith while striding off behind the bar holding her breath pretending to pick-up one of the fallen utensils on the floor.

Aerith blushed at Tifa's words but Cloud just kept the blank face and bluntly replied. "Still, you could have at least stayed a little".

Tifa had to pause from standing as she balled her first turning her knuckles white while trying to contain her anger. _Really Strife? You of all people lecturing me about STAYING!?_ "I know. But if you just paid attention, you would know by now that I do "Stay" where I am needed. Marlene and Denzel needed me after school. " She paused and continues with disappointed tone. "Honestly, I don't even know why I am explaining myself to you Cloud."

The tension between two childhood friends completely rendered the air in silence. Tifa felt guilty for snapping at him but she had all the reason to do so!

"You know it is okay Tifa. We are old enough to handle ourselves on our own. Right Denzel?" Marlene thankfully broke the silence.

"Yeah sure Marlene until you start crying in your sleep looking for Tifa." Denzel mockingly replied.

"I do not" Marlene defended angrily.

"Do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Alright. Alright. That's enough you s kids." Aerith cheerfully interrupted and walked behind the bar now standing alongside Tifa. The red hair maiden elbowed her raven haired friend and whispered, "Now, why don't you sit there with them as I make breakfast for you all."

Tifa had to stifle a laugh as she lifts the backside of her right hand to cover her lips. "You can't cook Aerith unless they taught you that in the Lifestream?"

"When did making a bowl of cereal requires cooking?" _Oh Aerith, you never changed!_ "Besides, it's my one way of thanking you for what you did. I would never be here again with you or to be with Cloud again if not for your help." Aerith lowered her head and smiled as she reaches her friend's right hand, squeezed it and warmly looked her in the eyes. "Thank you Tifa for bringing us back together."

Tifa remained speechless not knowing what to say to Aerith. She cannot surely be angry but she can't help not to envy her and feel all the more pity for herself. Aerith is such a good person and a friend to be hated to; no wonder Cloud fell in love with her. As much as it hurts to admit but what can childhood friendship & fleeting attraction do compared to one great Aerith Gainsborough?

Breakfast went well despite the earlier situation between her and Cloud. Thanks to Aerith's sweet personality and the kid's funny curious questions here and there. It took all her efforts to avoid from looking straight into the Mako enhanced glowing eyes right before her. Marlene and Denzel went upstairs into their room after breakfast to work on their assignments and project leaving the three of them on the table.

Just when she was about to stand up and gather all the plates, Aerith stopped her and offered to do the dishes. She tried to reject her but the Cetra can be very persuasive. Now, it's just her and Cloud left on the table and an awkward silence enveloped them for a long time before she nervously cleared her throat and spoke "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come on to you like that. I'm just…just not myself. Funny I blame it from the lack of sleep and…"

"No, I am sorry." Cloud interrupted her rambling. He apologetically looked her in the eye and reached out for her left hand. His gesture made her heart beat rapidly feeling the smooth way his hand covers her hand. She curses herself for feeling so weak when it comes to him. It's like no matter what he does even if it is ripping her heart, still makes her defenses fall.

Cloud slowly retracts his hand and averted his gaze towards her. He sighs deeply as he lowers his head and casually pushed his chair but paused before standing up and stuttered, "I …I am moving in with Aerith. She needs me and I …I …well..we.. we will be staying at her Church."

Well, that felt like a bomb has just been dropped on her chest waiting to explode. Tifa knew this was coming but she was not prepared how deeply it would hurt. "When?" She asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Today." He shortly replied not even once trying to look her in the eye again.

"Well at least, stay for the whole day, stay until dinner." She lowered both of her hands to her legs as she straightens her back while breathing in sharply. She looked up to him and continued, "I know you are not good with words but please at least try to let the kids know. No…no I can't talk in behalf of you Cloud. The children deserves better."

Cloud nodded then stood up, "Ok. I think I can do that….…I should go pack now."

She sadly watched him walked towards upstairs to his room as if it is the last time she will ever see him again. Hearing the door shut, Tifa quietly pushed herself up against the chair then walked up towards her room deciding to take a shower.

As the hot running water cascaded downwards all over her body then so as the tears that sluiced along with it.

* * *

 _To be continued...Now about that guy in chapter 1?...Just wait a little more for the next chapter ...zzzzzzzzzzzzz_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp! I'm on fire ...**

 **Crap! I am learning a new language now (Nynorsk) and I can't even master my English well yet so spare me the spelling errors.**

 **Thank you for those reviews by the way. I thought it pumped me up a little to write this chapter. I have already stashed this in my drive D so it did not take long for me to put this one up.**

 **I know that Cloud has been acting like a complete a**hole in the last two chapters but I can assure you that there are reasons for such in the next chapters. Heh! ( _As if I have written the next chapter after this)_ I might revise my summary seeing how things unfold now and Zerith will only take very little role in the picture. Will see though.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII ...too bad..**

It was bright sunny day in the city of Edge and Tifa woke up earlier than usual to start prepping the children for school. It has been a roller coaster of adjustment for a month but for today, she felt a little better and hoping it will be one god day. Looking forward ahead, she decided to open the bar an hour earlier than usual knowing there will be a pack of local patrons coming in as such a perfect day. She made additional calls for delivery to suppliers to make sure that her bar will not run out of stock as people have already started filling in such an early hour. It is normal that customers flock 7th Heaven on a Friday morning for her special breakfast menu. They have been eagerly waiting for it since it is only on Fridays that she serves these special treats.

As much as she wants to serve it every day, she had been having problems with getting the needed ingredients ever since Cloud left. She had no choice left but to source out a sole-supplier who can makes deliveries for the ingredients even if it costed double in freight cost. At first, she opted not to continue making the breakfast menu but the locals have been looking and are willing to pay extra for it so she made an arrangement to only serve it every Friday.

The sound of an oncoming roar of motorcycle alerted her and made her momentarily stopped from wiping the counter-top. She stood in silence as her heartbeat started to pound rapidly in her chest. _It can't be him._ She shakes her head and resumed wiping the already fully clean counter-top while her thoughts still fully occupied by the approaching vehicle. Cloud never visited again after their dinner. That was the last time she saw him and Aerith. She didn't even try to call him anymore. There are times when she have pick-up the phone and dial him but stops herself just before hitting the call button realizing there is no point in calling. He is happy and safe now. More than happy as she guesses. He does not need anyone checking on him anymore.

But if it is truly him then she should be prepared enough to face him again and not act like a total mess out of herself pinning for a guy who can never be hers. She stops from wiping and drops the towel into the sink then walked closer into one of the windows leaning in and taking a closer look as the two-wheeled black engine approaches the bar. Tifa secretly hopes for it to be Cloud even if her heart just kept hammering in her chest and her hands already getting clammy in the brink of anticipation. She squinted for a second as it draw nearer then slowly her eyes widen in surprise recognizing who the rider of the bike is. She turned her body, her back against the window then lowered her head as she clasped one of her hand over her now opened mouth. _This is worse than Cloud as she thoughts._ Her mind just went blank for a minute as she leans her head against the window.

"You okay Tifa?" One of the her customer quipped

Realizing her current state, Tifa just nodded in reply while trying to calm her quickening breath as her head now grasping the reality at hand. She turned her body again facing the window to confirm for the second time if who she saw is exactly who she thinks it is.

And she is right. Her eyes have never betrayed her. It is him in physical form now driving towards her bar. Of course how can she forget him?

Her heart rapidly doubled its pounding as she clenches her fist now knowing who finally it is. She strolled back behind the bar, grabbed her fighting gloves and stormed into the bar leaving the door banging as it closed. The locals were startled by her sudden action and followed her suit yet remained inside behind the doors in fear and wonder. It is never a secret around the city that she is an accomplished martial artist and the way she is looking right now could only mean danger for anyone who dare approach her.

A screeching sound can be heard as a motorcycle halted in front of 7th Heaven. The rider turned-off the engine and leaned the bike on the kickstand. He slowly lifts the helmet revealing his ruffled dark brown short hair. He shuffles his hair as he takes off his goggles and turns his body towards the raven haired beauty as familiar crystal grey eyes met raging ruby eyes in after 5 years. He boyishly grins to her as he lifts himself off the two- wheeled bike and swung his left leg over to stand. He slowly pulled something behind off his shoulder revealing a long silver bow & arrow case. He then loosely hangs it on the bike's handgrip along with his helmet.

He takes off his dusted leather jacket and slings it over his right shoulder revealing his tan glowing skin and well-defined body that is clearly forming under his grey body tight shirt that matches the colour of his eye.

His leather belt on the other hand, clasps tightly around his hip bone while he adjusts his skin tight ripped jeans as he walk closer toward her. His smile never did falter; it even widens reaching the ends of his chiseled jawline.

If Greek gods had a look, Tifa could tell he'd look like one but she resolved to never smile back but instead switched her focus to easing the fighting gloves into her hands then adjusted her feet in a fighting stance. Her eyes shooting daggers on him.

"I see...some things still never change". The brown haired guy murmured under his breath. He paused walking towards her and lowered his jacket to prepare himself for what she is about to do.

"You bastard" Tifa muttered while she ran forward then landed her fist straight into his jaw. Eugene came stumbling backwards into the ground obviously being caught off guard by her hasty speed.

"Ouch...damn Lockhart...that hurts!" He growls in pain while wiping the split of blood that bled out of his lips.

Breathing heavily, she ignored him and spoke. "I could have done worse."

She then dusted off her glove covered hands, slowly lowered her body then raised her right arm towards him, offering a hand.

Eugene grabbed her hand, holding it firmly as he hazily stood up. "Well, that was not the kind of welcome I was expecting." He dusted off his pants then gave Tifa with a bewildering look.

"You were not the kind of visitor I was expecting either". Tifa scoffed while she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Hate much Lockhart?" He looked her intently, his voice challenging her.

"No. Hate is too weak to describe what I feel now. If there is anything I feel for you…...ummmmpphhhhhh". She did not get to finish as her words get muffled by his surprising move, pulling her towards his chest. Tifa came stumbling and landed her head right into his shoulder as her whole body froze, eyes wide open and only feeling his heart beating rapidly against her chest.

"Shut up Lockhart." His hands enveloped her whole body in embrace. She tried to free herself but he just all the more tightened his embrace giving her no space to move. He then lowers his chin to her hair as his hand smoothly caresses it. Tifa can feel his breath against her hair while she remains to be in a total loss for words. "Five years Teef. Five long years." He whispers into her hair. "Gaia, how did I manage to live without you in those years?

There was a long pause before she teasingly spoke, "Because you were stupid?" Her body now starting to relax in his embrace completely enjoying his very familiar masculine mix scent of dust, wood and sweat. "And young and ambitious and rebel-minded and...".

He smiled and cut her off "and handsome and brave and a body any woman would die for."

She pushed him a little to free herself from his embrace while her hands continues to rest on his chest.

"What?" Eugene playfully asked.

"Ugh... Vanaheim you are incorrigible!" Shaking her head, she picks up his jacket from the ground then shoves it on his chest as she quickly turned and started walking back towards the bar. Eugene sensed the abrupt change in her mood like she was offended or something.

"Hey" He ran after her and stopped her by taking a hold of her elbow before she could goes further inside the bar. "Teef, what's wrong?"

She paused turning around to face him, arms crossed over her chest, "YOU, are what's wrong."

"Me? Oh no no no." He laughs while shaking his head and waving both his hands. "If there is someone who is clearly feeling wrong here is not me. It is you."

"Me?" She asked unbelievingly while pointing her index finger to her chest. "The nerve Vanaheim! I am not the one who has been gone for the last 5 years then came waltzing back here again as if nothing has happened?"

"Still hung up on me I see" He mischievously grins at her closing the distance between them.

"Yes I am and the evidence is your busted lip. The punch should have knocked some sense into you, you know. Fiver years!" her voice coursing in anger. "Five years with no single world from you, five years without even just a hello and you have the gall to tell me that I am the one who is wrong?" She waves off and turned head away from his intense stare. _Quit looking at me like that Eugene!_

"You know it was never about you. You know I can't. Barret would kill me hell if I did." He lowers his head as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "You know he never liked my decision not joining Avalanche and I don't want you getting caught up in our rift."

She sighs and lets out exhausted breath knowing most of it was true. Her arms however lay still crossed over her chest. "Don't you think I know that. I just don't understand why you never showed up again? Like you just disappeared on me and forgot about everything."

"I never have forgotten you". He quips, voice stern while closing the distance between them touching her arms. He continuously stares with intense look on her as if past looking into her soul. Tifa felt suddenly conscious of his gaze so she subtly swallowed a lump forming in her throat. "Yea of little faith in me." His head leaning in closer to her face as their lips a mere inch apart now. "You know what they say?"

Tifa could feel his breath on her mouth as his lips drew in closer and his right fingers started caressing her jaw. Her voice starting to mellow at his touch realizing he still got that effect on her. _Get a grip of yourself Tifa!_

"No, I don't know what they say. Tell me." She weakly demanded and hated herself for feeling like a damn hormonal teenager in front of him.

He surprised her by pushing her back against the bar door and pressing his body closer to her. His hands now on her waist holding her steadily not letting her go. With little much space to breathe, she let go her arms fall to the side and gave all her resolve to resist as she closed her eyes, lifted her chin and slowly parted her lips waiting eagerly for the touch of his lips against hers but instead she felt his lips brushed past against her jaw and hot breath tickled her right ear as he huskily whispers, "That after all..you never forget your first love."

* * *

Meters away from the bar, a blond hair blue-eyed ex-SOLDIER quietly turned Fenrir in a slow U-turn after watching the scene of two people seemingly getting closer than needed outside the 7th Heaven. He tightens his grip on the accelerator and rev up into the distance hurriedly speeding away as if trying to escape something.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 _A/N: "Breathes" Well that was a complete imaginary guy I put in there but you get the picture. This is fiction so ?_ _Come on now, Tifa is way too sexy and beautiful to not be in a relationship before Cloud eh?_

 _Cloudy boy is getting a piece now of his own medicine. Bwahahahhahha_


End file.
